


Coming Unglued

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mentions of Patton - Freeform, Minor Character Death, but im tagging it just to be safe, im very excited about this fic, its vaguely mentioned, the MCD is the oc and also a bad guy and also ambiguous, this is an Angry Virgil fic, virgil has storm and shadow magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Someone Virgil cares about was wrongly imprisoned. He's pissed off and gonna get him out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Coming Unglued

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cope with excessive amounts of anger and then a little bit of plot jumped in? And it got way longer than I was expecting it to.
> 
> It's also got Cliche Bad Guy Tropes skldjskdgf
> 
> Let me know if I need to tag anything else!

Virgil didn't like getting angry. Hated what it did to him when he did get heated. Usually he tried to keep better control of himself and his emotions. Tried not to let his magic grab hold of his emotions and do whatever it pleased in response to them.

But occasions like this when someone was threatening the safety of someone he loved? He really couldn't care less. Didn't give a single damn that while storming into prison lightning seemed to arc off his heels with every lift of his foot. There wasn't a single fuck in him when he waved his hand at an attacking prison guard and a strong gust of wind threw him into the stone wall.

The thing about Virgil when he was angry, his storm magic was most prominent. Lightning and wind and rain were all at his fingertips when he was furious enough to lose his ability to care about hurting people.

He'd probably regret it later, but right now when he had a man wrongly imprisoned for crimes he didn't commit to save from slaughter the only thing Virgil regretted was not taking action sooner.

"Someone alert the ward!"

Virgil snarled, reaching a hand out towards the first guard that tried to run off and yanking backwards, wind following the action and forcing the man on his back. Before he could get back up, anger flared in his chest and lightning surged from the air and snapped against the man's chest, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air as the fabric of his clothes caught fire.

Another guard ran off, but before Virgil could stop him the other guards surrounded him.

"Stop! You're under ar-"

The guard who called the initial order to get the warden was cut off by Virgil throwing his hand in his direction and lightning shooting from his fingertips.

He stood his ground, though he screamed at the agony of the burning electricity enveloping him.

More guards approached him, and Virgil let out an angry growl as their own shadows shot to wrap around their ankles, making several come to a sudden stop and a few fall to their knees.

“He’s a dark mage!”

Virgil really isn’t. He’s just angry, and trying to get to the man he loved and get him out of prison just because he was accused of dark magic for being a scientist.

Logan didn’t even  _ have  _ any magic. Not like Virgil did.

A guard swung his sword at him, and he jerked back. Not fast enough though, there was still a cut going from his shoulder to his chest. Blood stained his clothes, cotton fabric soaking and clinging to his skin.

He let out an angry, pained scream and a gust of wind tangled with shadows burst from him, scattering the men surrounding him and sending them to the ground.

With everyone on the ground, some bleeding due to impact with his hardened shadows, others regaining their breath, Virgil took advantage of the distraction and continued his way into the prison.

The second he was inside, truly inside underground where the cells were, deafening silence crushed Virgil. His chest felt tight and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t let himself panic now. There was still a lover to get out of here.

“Logan?” Virgil called, his voice strained, shaking as he struggled to keep up his anger, keep the one thing that was preventing him from running out of steam, from feeling the pain in his shoulder, from panicking at the enclosing stone walls.

There was no answer. He was further in, and Virgil would have to go even further.

“Fuck everyone’s paranoia over magic,” he growled.

Though his voice was angry, his steps were uneven and lightning no longer arced off his feet.

Until he found Logan’s cell, and Logan was bruised and bloody and barely able to hold his head up when he called for him.

Virgil’s anger flared, but he tamped it down long enough to shape a shadow into a lockpick and start working on the cell door.

“I’m gonna get you out of here, Lo. I promise.”

“Oh, you  _ promise _ , do you? Careful not to say things you can’t follow through on.”

Virgil stiffened, turning to face the prison warden and snarling when he saw the face of a man he had hated since childhood.

“Oh, Virgil! It’s you. I should have recognized the empty promise and reckless magic,” Nathim said, cruel smile twisting his face into something ugly.

“Nathim. You of all people know better than Logan being a mage,” he snarled, his anger mounting up into fury until his voice started doubling on itself.

The man sighed, pulling his arms from behind his back as he held a ball of dark light in his hand.

Virgil struggled to stay in place. Recognizing the ball as plague magic he’d used on his mother when Virgil refused to go with him. If that magic touched him or Logan they’d immediately collapse sick with the plague that Nathim was slowly unleashing on the town.

“Oh I know. I just… missed you I supposed. I figured I’d bring you by for a visit.”

Shooting to his feet, Virgil snarled. Lightning and wind and shadows started swirling around him, but when Logan let out a pained groan, he forced himself to calm down enough for his magic to pull away from him.

“That’s right, Virge. Calm down that magic you clearly still haven’t learned to control so you won’t hurt Logan.”

Nathim seemed to relish in Virgil’s struggle to restrain himself so he wouldn’t hurt his lover.

...That didn’t necessarily mean Virgil couldn’t do  _ anything  _ though.

“Why the hell have you popped up now? It’s been six years since your last pathetic attempt at getting me to join whatever rule the country plot you had cooked up,” Virgil asked, flexing his fists as he glared at the dark mage.

Nathim sighed, staring at the plague magic he held in his hand and playing with the ball of dark light.

“Like I said, I missed you Virgil. Surely you recognize how powerful you are? You could do great things with the kind of magic you have.”

Virgil scoffed, digging his nails into his palms to keep a tight control on his magic.

“And I told you when you first made that argument I don’t  _ care _ . I’d rather live my life quietly, Nathim. Stop fucking that up.”

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ the one who’s ruining your dreams of a quiet life? You killed two men on your way in here, Virgil. If you even want to think about safety after that you’ll have to leave the town entirely, and even then I’m sure the king wouldn’t want such a dangerous magic user running free.”

Virgil inhaled sharply at that, the reminder of why he hated getting angry like frozen water running down his spine. His control on his magic wavered, but one look at the knowing grin on Nathim’s face ignited his rage again.

“Get  _ fucked _ , Nate,” he snapped, and then a shadow he’d been working on strengthening and feeding lightning into during the whole conversation struck forward, shooting through Nathim’s chest.

The plague magic in his hand abruptly went out, and Virgil felt a sick satisfaction in seeing the surprise on Nathim’s face as he looked at the shadow.

Virgil’s shadows were never tangible enough to pierce through so much flesh and bone, at most they could do the damage of a dull blade. But he’d fed lightning into that one, so the sight of Nathim collapsing from electricity coursing through his insides was not a surprising one.

He wasn’t sure if Nathim was dead, but at the moment he didn’t care. Virgil just wanted to get Logan out of the cell and work on bringing him somewhere safe.

There was a healer his mom used to be friends with before she died. Virgil remembered playing with his son on their visits, and they lived just outside the kingdom. If he didn’t stop to rest, he might be able to make it to see Patton and his father in two or three days.

As Virgil got the cell door open and crouched next to Logan so he could pick him up carefully, he figured that one thing Nathim got right was that he would be on the run for a long time.

He didn’t care though. Not right now when he had to get Logan to the healer and make sure he was okay.

“Virgil?” Logan groaned, and Virgil shushed him, giving his lover a small smile.

“Get some sleep, Lo. I’ve gotta get you to a healer, we’ll be there in no time.”

Logan hummed and nestled himself into Virgil’s chest.

God he loved this man. Let’s just hope he’d still love  _ him _ , when he finds out what Virgil did to get him out of there.

(If Virgil had the ability to look into the future, he’d see that Logan would never stop loving him, no matter what.)


End file.
